Some Mothers
by Peaceful Sunrise
Summary: A oneshot based on a poem I wrote for Mother's Day. Because without mothers, where would we be?


**Short little ficlet based off a poem I wrote for Mother's Day. For anyone following my other story, "The NOT Triwizard Tournament", I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten any inspiration for it yet, so it could be a while before I update. I'm also swamped in homework, and approaching exams, so free time for me is scarce.**

**Most of this is quotes from the movie or book, or as close as I can get it, with a few exceptions. And yes, Molly is in here twice, but really, when you think of mothers in Harry Potter, who springs to mind? Lily and Molly. There aren't a ton of prominant mother figures. Only foul language here is from Molly.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's a mom who wrote and owns Harry Potter. I am not a mom, who does not own Harry Potter. Figure it out yourselves.**

* * *

_Some mothers are busy,_

_With kids and with chores._

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, I SWEAR, IF YOU DO NOT STOP TORMENTING YOUR SISTER THIS INSTANT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A MONTH! Percy dear, could you please help me with the dishes while I go sort out your brothers? Bill and Charlie, the kitchen table is not a Quidditch pitch! What have I said about leaving the Quaffle outside? Ron, not now dear, mummy's busy. Go get your sister. Ginny! Dinner!"

_Some mothers have stamina,_

_Listening to snores._

"He'll sleep till dawn and snore like his father."

_Some mothers sacrifice_

_Anything for family._

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl – AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_And some mothers lecture_

_Their kids on maturity._

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER? IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! WHEN WILL YOU START ACTING YOUR AGE?"

_Some mothers love_

_Their kids and their spouse._

"What happened to our daughter? Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?"

_Some mothers are brave,_

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

_Some, timid as a mouse._

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole? Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Deparment?"

"I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!"

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole?"

"They're frightened, they think that I might not come home –"

_Some mothers are old,_

"James' parents were quite old when they had him, so naturally, they spoiled him."

_Some mothers are young._

"Call him Tom … Tom Marvolo Riddle …"

_Some mothers are heroes,_

_With songs yet unsung._

"Is he alive? Draco, is he alive?"

"…yes…"

"Dead."

_Some mothers are loyal,_

"There you are, Diddy darling,"

_Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for his bad marks as usual: Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy whose teachers didn't understand him, while Uncle Vernon maintained that "he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy for a son anyway." They also skated over the accusations of bullying in the report - "He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!"_

_Aunt Petunia had said tearfully. However, at the bottom of the report there were a few well-chosen comments from the school nurse that not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could explain away. No matter how much Aunt Petunia wailed that Dudley was big-boned, and that his poundage was really puppy fat, and that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food, the fact remained that the school outfitters didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore._

_The school nurse had seen what Aunt Petunia's eyes - so sharp when it came to spotting fingerprints on her gleaming walls, and in observing the comings and goings of the neighbors - __simply refused to see:__ that far from needing extra nourishment, Dudley had reached roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale._

_Some mothers are true,_

_But the best mother on earth_

_Is my mother (that's you!)_

_Happy Mother's Day!_


End file.
